Pétalas
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: Relena está vivendo os piores anos de sua vida, seu casamento é um tédio e o paradeiro de Heero é desconhecido. O que acontece quando ela conhece Shaya? Uma garota cheia de mistérios e que faz de tudo para conquistá-la. Shoujo-ai/Yuri leve RelenaXOC
1. Comida Chinesa

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Bom dia! Para quem ainda não leu nada de minha autoria eu recomendo que dê um pulinho no meu perfil, só para entender um pouco da minha história como escritora. De qualquer forma eu só quero dizer que estou muito feliz com esse novo projeto através do qual vocês conhecerão a história de Relena e Shaya e entenderão o ponto de vista de cada uma já que a história é contada por elas alternadamente. Só para lembrar que essa fic contém amor entre mulheres (shoujo-ai/yuri).

Boa leitura e, por favor, comentem!

_1ª Pétala: Comida Chinesa_

Quando acordei naquela manhã uma bandeja de café me esperava aos pés da cama, o quarto estava enfeitado com flores e música vinha da sala. Qualquer mulher se sentiria a mais feliz e afortunada, mas não era assim que eu via as coisas...

Bernard, o homem com quem me casara exatamente há um ano atrás, era o líder da Aliança, um homem muito ocupado, mas que me amava acima de qualquer coisa. Ele era uma boa pessoa apesar de estar sempre nas colônias e deixar-nos, a mim e a meu filho, Scott, sozinhos.

Agora, depois de um ano de casada, eu começava a me acostumar com o fato de que, apesar de casada, vivia ainda mais sozinha do que quando era solteira... Tudo bem que eu tinha Scott, mas ele estava com pouco mais de um ano e eu precisava era de um pouco de paixão, sentir meu coração bater mais forte...

Naquele dia, quando desci para a cozinha, encontrei Bernard alegre planejando a nossa comemoração de uma ano maravilhoso (segundo ele) de casamento. Vê-lo ali, de pijama, fazendo panquecas me deixou, estranhamente, perturbada. Era como se eu não quisesse que ele estivesse ali e, para falar a verdade, eu não queria. Eu queria que Heero estivesse ali, mas eu nem ao menos sabia como ele estava ou onde estava. Fazia, naquele dia, também um ano que eu não o via.

- O que você quer almoçar, querida? – Bernard perguntou com a frigideira ainda na mão.

- Não sei... Queria pedir comida chinesa. – ele olhou para mim, desapontado, mas sorriu e disse:

- Tudo que a minha rainha quiser!

_Pétalas_

Lá estava eu, sentada, atrás do balcão, assistindo ao "balé" das moscas e pensando porque eu arranjara aquele emprego temporário... No começo, até que era legal levar comida chinesa para casa todas as noites sem precisar pagar nada, mas agora... Acho que vou vomitar se ver comida chinesa de novo.

Eu sonhava com um prato de _strogonoff _quando o estraga prazeres do telefone com campainha de casa assombrada tocou.

- China Express! Bom dia, posso ajudar?

- Bom dia. Eu queria pedir... O que você tem que dá para dois adultos e uma criança? – aquela voz doce me cativou de imediato e eu pensei que tinha, de um jeito ou de outro, de fazer aquela entrega. Eu precisava conhecer a dona daquela voz!

- Eu tenho exatamente o que você deseja! E para uma moça com voz tão linda o refrigerante sai de graça! – ela riu e, depois de me passar seus dados, desligou.

Corri falar com o entregador, achei que o idiota ia protestar, mas aceitou, numa boa, que eu fizesse a entrega em seu lugar.

A casa onde eu deveria ir não era uma casa, era uma verdadeira mansão e eu podia jurar que levei horas só para atravessar o jardim e chegar à porta da frente. Aquilo me desanimou, afinal garotas que moram em castelos como aquele não gostam, bem... De outras garotas ainda mais entregadoras de comida chinesa.

Toquei a campainha, a sacola numa mão e a outra no botão, eu pude ouvir vozes e passos dentro da mansão e, quando a porta se abriu, apareceu na minha frente a criatura mais linda do mundo.

Odeio admitir, mas ela fez meu coração bater mais rápido.

_Pétalas_

Eu não conseguia dizer nada... Aquela garota parada na minha porta, o boné virado para trás, o cabelo bagunçado, ela emanava um ar tão sedutor... Era mais bonita que qualquer homem que eu jamais havia conhecido e o estilo desleixado não prejudicava em nada minha impressão dela... Aquela visão me fez sentir tão viva, era como se eu tivesse deixado de ser uma máquina e ganhado sentimentos, sentimentos intensos.

- Se soubesse que era tão linda teria lhe dado um desconto especial. – ela estava visivelmente estarrecida e eu senti meu rosto queimar com o elogio.

- Quanto eu lhe devo? – abri a carteira de Bernard que trouxera comigo.

- Só quero seu nome. É tudo que vai lhe custar. – quando ela sorriu, eu não pude deixar de retribuir e aquele pequeno ato "tirou um peso enorme das minhas costas."

- Relena. O seu? – ela me entregou a sacola, parou e olhou fundo nos meus olhos, senti um calafrio, mas não pude virar o rosto.

- Quero ter certeza que vai pedir comida chinesa de novo... Então, fica para a próxima. – ela sorriu e virou-se caminhando em direção à moto. Havia algo naquela garota que me lembrava Heero e algo mais que ele jamais teria. Eu não consegui tirar meus olhos dela.

_Pétalas_

Enquanto me distanciava, senti seus olhos em mim, o nó na minha garganta subia e descia e eu ainda não acreditava que conseguira dizer qualquer coisa que fosse para ela.

Quando liguei a moto, soltei a respiração e eu nem percebera que a estava segurando. Coloquei o capacete e olhei uma última vez para a mansão, Relena continuava lá, um sorriso inigualável nos lábios enquanto ela acenava para mim. Eu sabia que estava mais vermelha que um pimentão, mas acenei de volta e parti, imaginando se voltaria a ver aquela linda princesa...


	2. Shaya

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Oiê! Eu esperava que tivesse mais gente lendo mas em todo caso. . Nunca vou descartar a possibilidade de que tem gente lendo mas que não comenta. XD

Boa leitura!

_2ª Pétala: Shaya_

"Sinceramente... Eu não acredito que exista garota capaz de tal façanha. Desde que eu ouvi a voz dela pela primeira vez ela não sai da minha cabeça... Princesa Relena, faz uma semana e você ainda não pediu comida chinesa..."

"Devo te ligar? Você deixou seu número de telefone, talvez devesse convidá-la para sair. Droga! Fico imaginando tanta coisa e nem ao menos tenho certeza que você se interessou por mim da mesma forma que me interessei por você."

"Quer saber? Não importa! Vou ligar para ela agora mesmo e perguntar se quer tomar um café ou será que ela prefere sorvete?"

Respirei fundo, agarrei o telefone, procurei nos registros pelo seu número e disquei, aproveitei para cadastrá-la no meu celular, tinha esperanças que as coisas dessem certo embora eu as vezes eu ainda me pegasse prestes a desligar o telefone e voltar ao trabalho.

- Residência dos Hacab. Quem fala? – era uma voz feminina, mas não a que eu esperava ouvir.

- Posso falar com a Srta. Relena?

- A Sra. Hacab não está disponível no momento. Gostaria de deixar um recado?

Antes que pudesse me dar conta já desligara. Eu devia saber, devia saber que era casada, mas ela me parecera tão jovem... Bom, afinal eu conclui que devia sossegar e esperar que ela ligasse, se quisesse.

Voltei ao trabalho, na verdade, comecei a pensar em um emprego melhor, algo que pudesse impressioná-la, comprar-lhe uma mansão melhor do que a em que vivia... Eu não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça!

_Pétalas_

Eu não entendia porque Bernard não voltava logo para as colônias, já fazia dias que ele estava em casa sem fazer nada e com ele ali eu não tinha coragem de pedir comida chinesa...

A jovem misteriosa não me saíra da cabeça, as vezes eu até pensava que ela fora um sonho, mas então via o dinheiro que eu separara para pagá-la e que continuava sobre o balcão da cozinha, pois ela não cobrara nada.

- Querida, o que acha de pedirmos comida chinesa para o jantar? – eu não acreditei logo de cara no que ouvi, talvez nem tivesse ouvido nada...

- Ótimo! Vou ligar agora mesmo. – corri para o telefone, estava tão ansiosa para vê-la de novo... A entregadora misteriosa.

_Pétalas_

- Shaya! Acorda! O telefone está tocando! – algum idiota gritou e eu ergui a cabeça, realmente caíra no sono... Merda!

- China Express! Boa noite, posso ajudar?

- Pode trazer o mesmo da outra vez. – aquela voz me acordou de vez, eu não conseguia acreditar.

- Relena? – ela riu.

- E só mais uma coisa, desta vez quero seu nome. – eu ri.

- Providenciarei seu pedido imediatamente!

- Obrigada.

Quando desliguei o telefone, mal podia conter minha felicidade, até achei que tivesse pirado de vez, mas não havia tempo para pensar nisso, eu tinha uma entrega a fazer.

_Pétalas_

Assim que a campainha tocou, eu desci as escadas correndo, estava com tanta pressa que quase caí. Acho que, naquele momento, eu voltei a ser a garota apaixonada de dezenove anos que, afinal, eu realmente era.

- Boa noite, lindinha! – lá estava ela com o mesmo sorriso do outro dia, ela piscou e me entregou a sacola.

- Espera! – eu me repreenderia mais tarde pela minha afobação. – Não está esquecendo de nada?

- Só lhe direi meu nome se aceitar sair comigo, sei que é casada e...

- Aceito! – eu estava mais excitada do que jamais achei que podia ficar e ela olhou para mim abobalhada.

- Bom... Me chamo Shaya.

- Shaya. – repeti sentindo como ficava quando dito por mim.

- Aguarde o meu telefonema. – e Shaya deu as costas, eu entrei em casa pensando que roupa usaria no grande dia... Fazia um bom tempo que não tinha um encontro!

_Pétalas_

- _Yes!_- exclamei me atirando na cama, meus pensamentos povoados por idéias de como proporcionar à Relena uma noite inesquecível.

Eu já saíra com tantas garotas, mas algo me dizia que com ela as coisas seriam diferentes e eu acreditava nesse meu "sexto sentido".

Naquela noite, lembro que sonhei com ela... Nós duas morando juntas num lindo apartamento, nós cozinhávamos juntas, assistíamos filmes, líamos, limpávamos a casa e ríamos, estávamos sempre sorrindo, estávamos felizes.

Logo eu que nunca pensara em me ligar a alguém agora sonhava em ter Relena como esposa... Uma mulher casada. O que eu faria? Seria amante dela? Para a maioria das mulheres era isso mesmo que eu era, apenas uma amante... Mas talvez, apenas talvez, desta vez eu conseguisse uma "promoção".

Relena Hacab, a garota que seria meu primeiro e único verdadeiro amor.


	3. Dúvidas, perguntas da consciência

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Bom, mais um capítulo... Eu não preciso dizer que amo esta fic, né? Até porque a Shaya tem tudo há ver comigo e eu acho ela o máximo! Não que eu ME ache o máximo... Vai entender.

**Nocturn **eu não ando sumida do MSN... Eu estou é fugindo de você! Brincadeira... XD Já saíram suas notas? Me diga que você não vai perder o seu PC. Acredite ou não, torço por você! Acredite! òó Ok, estou passando dos limites. Valeu pelas reviews!

Boa leitura!

_3ª Pétala: Dúvidas, perguntas da consciência_

Era a nona vez que eu trocava de roupa, mas o trabalho valeria a pena, sabia que sim. Eu não conseguia parar de imaginar como seria meu encontro com Shaya... No telefone ela dissera que preparara algo muito especial e eu não podia deixar de ficar curiosa.

- Sra. Hacab, como está bonita! – uma das criadas comentou ao entrar no quarto.

- Acha mesmo? Não consigo decidir o que vestir...

- Parece uma ocasião importante.

- Para mim é.

- Acho que este vestido está simplesmente perfeito.

- Bom, então acho que vou com este mesmo. Obrigada. – ela apenas sorriu e retirou-se.

Dei mais uma olhada no espelho e não pude deixar de sorrir, havia algo dentro de mim dando saltos de alegria o que me fazia sentir estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo renovada.

_Pétalas_

Parei, em frente à porta, e respirei fundo, não podia acreditar que estava ali... Talvez eu fosse bem corajosa ou bem idiota. Isso eu não saberia até ver o resultado do meu encontro com Relena Hacab.

A porta se abriu, me arrancando dos pensamentos, e logo eu estava frente a frente com _ela_.

- Eu... Estava pensando em bater. – ela sorriu ternamente e eu abaixei a cabeça embaraçada.

- Vou pegar minha bolsa, só um pouco.

- Shaya sua retardada! – murmurei para mim mesma quando ela saiu, eu queria era me dar uns bons tabefes, mas agora não havia tempo.

- Podemos ir. – ela bateu a porta atrás de si e foi só aí que notei como estava bonita, ela era simplesmente perfeita... Uma obra divina.

- Você está linda! – comentei boquiaberta, ela ficou vermelha, mas agradeceu.

_Pétalas_

Eu não conseguia acreditar em quão bom e fácil era estar com ela, Shaya era divertida, informada e apesar de não se interessar muito por política, discutiu comigo diversos assuntos relacionados.

- Gostaria de ir até minha casa tomar um vinho? – quando ela perguntou-me isso, milhões de coisas passaram pela minha cabeça, entre elas imagens nem um pouco "adequadas".

- Eu não sei. Não posso demorar muito...

- Relena... – quando ela pegou na minha mão, achei que fosse desmaiar, meu coração deu um salto e me esforcei para manter a calma. O que estava acontecendo comigo? – As minhas intenções são as melhores, te faço esse convite como uma amiga, _apenas _uma amiga.

- Shaya, eu... – havia uma ponta de dor na voz dela e isso partiu meu coração. Acabei concordando.

_Pétalas_

Tentava falar o máximo possível para ver se melhorava o clima entre nós e quando lhe entreguei a taça ela sorriu, eu achei que fosse derreter, mas pessoas não derretem o que, de certo modo, é bom.

- Então, como é ser casada com um dos homens mais influentes da atualidade? – perguntei, mas quando ela baixou a cabeça desejei nunca ter aberto a porcaria da minha boca.

- Foi a maior burrada que já fiz. – ela finalmente comentou, rindo amargamente.

- Não se preocupe. – eu sentia uma vontade quase incontrolável de abraçá-la, dizer que estava tudo bem e que tudo até aquele momento havia sido apenas um pesadelo... – Pelo menos você não vende comida chinesa. – brinquei e, para alegria geral, ela ergueu a cabeça e sorriu.

- Você tem uma vida bem confortável para alguém que vende comida chinesa. – ela observou, eu engoli em seco, simplesmente não havia desculpa que eu pudesse dar... Eu não podia contar à ela que eu fôra uma assassina, paga para tirar das pessoas seu bem mais valioso. – Bom, acho que deveria ir.

- Mas já? – ela me assustou um pouco. – Desculpe, não é como se eu quisesse prendê-la aqui... Eu só queria que pudesse ficar mais.

- Eu também.

_Pétalas_

Quando cheguei em casa já passava de meia noite, sentei na cama para tirar os sapatos e imaginei Shaya, ali dormindo no lugar que era de Bernard e que, na maior parte do tempo, ficava vazio.

Como seria dividir a cama com outra mulher? Para qualquer uma a idéia pareceria, no mínimo, estranha, mas para mim era estranhamente excitante ainda mais se essa mulher fosse Shaya.

Deitei e, enquanto olhava para o teto, lembrei de Heero... Será que ficaria bravo se soubesse que eu estava começando a gostar de outra pessoa além dele? Será que eu o esqueceria se me apaixonasse realmente por Shaya? Ou será que eu a considerava como uma substituta para ele? Não, eu não podia ser egoísta assim...

O que eu sentia quando estava com ela era muito diferente do que eu já sentira por qualquer pessoa que fosse... Um novo tipo de amor talvez?


	4. Viagem

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Konnichiwa! Estou adiantada essa semana porque não vou estar em casa amanhã. XP De qualquer forma, aí está mais um capítulo!

**Nocturn **isso que você me deixou é um texto não uma review... Eu não estou fugindo de você! òó Que isso fique BEM claro! XD Não tenho ainda a previsão de quantos capítulos vai ter essa fic... No começo eu estava planejando uns 10, mas fui escrevendo e escrevendo e agora acho que vai ter no máximo 20. E eu não estou fugindo da história coisissíma nenhuma! Você é que está enfiando o carro na frente dos bois. (De onde eu tirei isso? O.O) Sobre a fic do Heero e do Lionel, eu amei a idéia e vou pensar com carinho, ok? XD

Boa leitura!!

_4ª Pétala: Viagem_

Eu acordei me sentindo um lixo... Também, era segunda-feira e eu me preparava para pedir demissão, chega de comida chinesa para mim!

Talvez eu pudesse usar isso como desculpa para falar com relena de novo. É, esse era meu plano. Eu pediria demissão e perguntaria à ela se ela sabia de um lugar em que eu pudesse trabalhar.

Desde pequena, eu sempre tive muitos planos para o meu futuro e naqueles dias eu tinha ainda mais... A verdade é que, apesar de parecer uma desleixada que não quer compromisso, eu desejava mais que tudo no mundo encontrar meu verdadeiro amor e viver pacificamente.

Naquele momento, eu percebi que já encontrara, eu encontrara Relena. É Shaya, uma mulher casada e com um homem... Um HOMEM! Ela obviamente não sentia nada por mim além de amizade, apesar da nossa amizade ser um tanto estranha.

O telefone tocou e, por mais acabada que eu estivesse, eu amei ouvir a voz dela.

- Bom dia, Shaya!

- Bom dia.

- Sabe, eu vou viajar amanhã e, bem... Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de me acompanhar. – ela estava insegura, mas eu mal reparei nisso... Meu queixo caíra.

- Eu... Quero dizer, claro!

- Mesmo? – ela parecia tão feliz que não havia como eu pudesse dizer não.

- É.

- Ótimo! Te pego amanhã às sete! Esteja pronta!

- Espera, Relena! – mas ela já desligara e eu teria que esperar para descobrir para onde íamos.

_Pétalas_

Era a centésima vez que eu me olhava no espelho, mas eu não conseguia me controlar, toda hora dizia a mim mesma que tudo daria certo, tanto na viagem quanto com Shaya. Eu só não sabia exatamente o quê eu queria que desse certo com ela, o que eu inconscientemente desejava que acontecesse?

- Senhorita, seu táxi chegou. – a nossa jovem empregada me observava parada à porta.

- Já estou indo, obrigada. – respirei fundo e coloquei um sorriso no rosto. Peguei as malas e, antes de entrar no táxi, fiz algumas últimas recomendações à babá sobre Scott.

Enquanto o taxista dirigia para a casa de Shaya, eu pensava no que diria, fazia quase dois anos que eu não discursava publicamente... Às vezes, todas aquelas coisas que eu vivera pareciam não ter passado de um sonho, um sonho que há muito terminara.

- Espere aqui, por favor. – disse saindo do carro, mas parei assim que cheguei à porta. Shaya já estava lá, um pouco mais arrumada que de costume, uma mochila jogada de qualquer jeito nas costas. – Pronta?

- Acho que sim. – ela riu. – Se soubesse para onde estamos indo poderia ter me arrumado melhor... – ela sorriu divertida.

- Eu não te disse? – eu jurava que tinha dito.

- Na verdade não. – ela ficou vermelha.

- Achei que tinha dito... – eu sabia que estava ainda mais vermelha que ela e um silêncio constrangedor instalou-se entre nós.

- É... Talvez... Devêssemos ir. – Shaya finalmente comentou.

- É. – eu consegui concordar num sussurro.

_Pétalas_

- Você está ótima! – assegurei-a antes que saísse e o sorriso que iluminou seu rosto também fez meus joelhos fraquejarem.

- Não vou demorar. – ela acenou e entrou na sala em que aconteceria a "reunião" ou seja lá o que fosse... Política não era meu forte e, por isso, eu admirava Relena ainda mais. Que mulher é capaz de ter tal influência num "mundo" predominantemente masculino? Ela era demais!

Quando olhei para o relógio já eram sete da noite, como o tempo voara... Mas o que começou a me preocupar foi que já era para Relena ter voltado.

- Posso ajudar? – a moça bonita (não pude deixar de notar) do serviço de quarto me perguntou.

- Esse encontro, evento, sei lá! Que estava acontecendo nesse salão, já acabou?

- Sim, faz quase duas horas. – eu continuei olhando para ela enquanto digeria aquelas palavras. – Quer parar de me olhar assim?! Tarada! – ela estava irritada, sem dúvida.

- Desculpe. – disse um tanto indignada (eu não fizera nada!) e saí caminhando pelo hotel a procura de Relena. Ela tinha que estar bem! Não, eu estava exagerando... Por que ela não haveria de estar bem? Mas se ela estava bem, por que sumira? Esquecera-se de mim? Conhecera um homem maravilhoso no caminho?

- Chega, Shaya! – repreendi-me e resolvi ir para o bar, nada melhor que uma bebida bem forte para clarear as idéia...

Não precisei me preocupar muito mais, assim que entrei no bar avistei-a. Era óbvio que tinha bebido um pouco além da conta, o que não era comum dela (até onde eu sabia). Algo devia ter acontecido.


	5. Resistência e Esquecimento

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Ohayou, minna-san! Tudo bem com vocês? Não tenho nada muito importante a dizer só que, eu já terminei de escrever essa fic e estou planejando um capítulo extra falando um pouco mais sobre a Shaya então se tem alguma coisa em especial que vocês queiram saber, avisem!

**Nocturn **eu sei que a Relena não tem cara de quem bebe, mas muitas vezes as pessoas nos surpreendem, né? XD Que bom que você não vai perder seu PC e desculpe se o capítulo ficou pequeno, é que as vezes simplesmente não tem mais o que colocar.

Boa leitura e, por favor, comentem!

_5ª Pétala: Resistência e Esquecimento_

Queria esquecer, só isso, esquecer. Eu ainda não compreendia como o assunto discutido havia se tornado os gundams...A presença deles parecia importante não apenas na guerra, mas também na paz.

Com o fim do evento, enquanto me dirigia, inconscientemente, para o bar eu não conseguia parar de rever a minha vida, eu não podia ignorar o erro que fôra casar com Bernard, eu não havia percebido, antes daquele momento, que eu começava a odiá-lo e eu não queria que isso acontecesse, mas também não sabia como parar...

E assim as horas foram passando e, entre um copo e outro eu vi Shaya aproximar-se.

_Pétalas_

Sentei ao seu lado em silêncio e esperei que dissesse alguma coisa, um bom tempo se passou antes que o silêncio fosse quebrado.

- Vamos para o quarto. – ela murmurou e pude perceber que ainda mantinha alguma sobriedade.

Ajudei-a a levantar e enquanto caminhávamos passei meu braço, delicadamente, por sua cintura, me senti uma aproveitadora, uma pervertida, mas quando ela apoiou-se ainda mais em mim meu coração negou qualquer pensamento ou arrependimento.

Chegamos ao quarto dela e eu a sentei na cama, tirei seus sapatos e olhei uma última vez para ela, sua cabeça abaixada, seu olhar perdido. Levei um susto quando pegou minha mão e fez um gesto para que me sentasse.

Tudo que havia, naquele momento, era o silêncio e o seu toque delicado na minha mão. Sentei e continuei a fitá-la, esperava por alguma coisa, mesmo que não soubesse o que era. Pensei em acariciar seu cabelo, talvez dar-lhe conforto, mas me faltou a coragem.

De repente, ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente para mim, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e só o que pude fazer foi abrir meus braços.

_Pétalas_

Há tempos não me sentia tão protegida, tão quente e, aos poucos, relaxei entre seus braços, braços tão fortes e ao mesmo tempo tão delicados. Fechei os olhos e ouvi as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, senti seu corpo mover-se levemente a cada respiração.

Ergui lentamente a cabeça e meus olhos mergulharam nos dela, uma sensação indescritível. A proximidade era tão grande que eu sentia sua respiração acariciar meu rosto, fechei os olhos mais uma vez, à espera e logo senti seus lábios tocarem os meus.

Naquele momento não importava se nosso amor era certo ou errado ou se eram duas da manhã ou três da tarde. Meus lábios pareciam formigar e um calor intenso invadiu meu corpo, era como se tivesse acabado de tomar uma bebida fervendo.

Quando ela se afastou percebi uma ponta de arrependimento em seus olhos, aquilo me preocupou a tal ponto de eu esquecer que estivera chorando.

- Relena, me desculpe. – ela sussurrou. – Eu não deveria ter me aproveitado da situação dessa forma...

- Fique aqui esta noite.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo, está abalada e bebeu um pouco mais do que deveria... – ela não estava sendo convincente, eu sabia que queria ficar.

- Fique... – pedi mais uma vez.

- Não posso. – ela levantou-se relutantemente e eu a observei enquanto saia.

_Pétalas_

Deitada na minha cama, olhando para o teto, eu me perguntava se fizera a coisa certa... Ela parecia querer tanto que eu ficasse, mas eu não queria que nossa relação fosse uma coisa rápida, eu queria que avançasse aos poucos e fosse duradoura. Eu queria que Relena me amasse.

_Pétalas_

Eram dez horas, quando acordei, minha cabeça doía e eu não lembrava como chegara no quarto... Teria Shaya me levado? Eu realmente estragara uma noite promissora, eu só a atormentara com a minha bebedeira.

Levantei, arrumei as coisas para nossa partida logo após o almoço e fui até seu quarto. Assim que bati na porta Shaya abriu.

- Bom dia! – ela cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Bom dia! – houve uma pausa, nenhuma de nós parecia saber o que dizer. – Desculpe por ontem. Eu não fiz nada, não é? Porque eu realmente não me lembro. – apesar do meu embaraço continuei sorrindo.

- Não. – Shaya olhou para o chão, hesitante. – Não, nada de muito constrangedor. – ela sorriu e me senti aliviada.

- Vou tomar café, nos falamos depois?

- É.

_Pétalas_

Enquanto eu a observava afastar-se, eu me perguntava porque doía tanto... Aquele beijo que significara tanto para mim... Relena não se lembrava.

Talvez eu devesse ter-lhe contado, mas quem garante que ela não ficaria enojada? Eu decidi guardar para mim aqueles momentos preciosos e aguardar pelo que o futuro me reservara.

_Pétalas_

No avião, olhando pela janela eu sentia como se algo que eu não devia esquecer tivesse acontecido. Eu tinha que me lembrar ou Shaya continuaria triste...

- Shaya? – ela resmungou qualquer coisa em resposta, estava quase dormindo. – Desculpe...


	6. O Momento Perfeito

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Eu sou tão boazinha... Postando um dia antes. XD Okay, esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos então não vou perder muito tempo falando e vou deixar vocês lerem!

Boa leitura!

_6ª Pétala: O Momento Perfeito_

Olhando para o telefone, eu hesitava em discar, fazia três dias que não nos falávamos, quando nos despedimos no aeroporto eu estava chateada e ela também não me parecia muito satisfeita, embora eu não soubesse dizer o porquê... Talvez ela se sentisse culpada por ter estragado nossa viagem... Eu não podia deixar que ela pensasse assim, não, eu não queria que Relena se culpasse!

- Alô?

- Alô, Relena? É a Shaya. – meu coração disparou quando ouvi a voz dela, me senti uma completa idiota... Por que estava tão nervosa?

- Shaya! – ela pareceu alegrar-se e eu me senti, estupidamente, radiante.

- Escuta, um amigo tem uma casa na praia e ele deixou que eu fosse passar o fim de semana lá. Ele está viajando. Será que você não aceitaria me acompanhar? – eu teria cruzado até os dedos dos pés naquele momento, se conseguisse...

- Bem, eu... Eu adoraria ir, mas... – minha respiração ficou presa nos segundos que se seguiram. – Eu não tenho com quem deixar Scott. – ah! Que alívio!

- Eu não disse que você não poderia levá-lo.

- Mesmo? Não vamos estragar seu fim de semana?

- Você estragaria se não fosse. – pude sentir o sorriso que se formou em seus lindos lábios. – Depois, tenho certeza que eu e Scott vamos nos dar bem!

- Obrigada, Shaya. Você é um anjo. – anjo? Você não faz mesmo a menor idéia...

- Passo aí sábado cedinho, ok?

- Ok. Mal posso esperar.

- Nem eu...

_Pétalas_

O olhar de Shaya sobre mim, enquanto eu arrumava Scott no carro, me deixou vermelha, eu me perguntava para que parte do meu corpo exatamente ela estava olhando, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

- Tudo pronto? – ela perguntou quando fechei a porta.

- Tudo. As malas couberam?

- Sem problemas. – por que aquela piscadinha e aquele sorriso sempre me deixavam tão atordoada? – Vai ficar aí?

- Desculpe, acho que fui um pouco longe desta vez...

- Eu vivo longe. Então, onde você esteve?

- Shaya...

- Ok, não é da minha conta afinal. – ela encerrou o assunto ligando o carro. – Seu marido não se importa de você passar o fim de semana comigo?

- Ele passa a maior parte do tempo viajando... É muito raro estar em casa ou sequer no país. – tentei não soar aborrecida, mas sem muito sucesso, pois um silêncio desconfortável instalou-se entre nós. – Shaya, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro. – ela sorriu e me olhou rapidamente.

- Você flerta comigo de brincadeira ou você é mesmo uma...

- Lésbica? – ela completou percebendo meu inconforto. – Olha, Lena, eu sei que você é casada, mas eu não posso mentir que você me capturou de um jeito que me sinto até boba.

- Então você...

- Sim, eu sou. Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou tentar nada com você... – a voz dela tinha uma ponta de tristeza que eu não havia notado antes e eu senti uma imensa vontade de abraçá-la e dizer-lhe que pediria o divórcio a qualquer momento, mas o melhor que pude fazer foi colocar minha mão sobre a dela.

_Pétalas_

Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo quando ela colocou sua mão sobre a minha, meu corpo todo respondeu àquele prazeroso toque.

- Eu gostaria que você não pensasse em mim como uma mulher casada... – a voz dela era um verdadeiro sussurro e eu daria qualquer coisa para apagar da minha cabeça as imagens pervertidas que a invadiram.

- Relena, eu...

- Mamãe! – aquela voz infantil veio tilintando do banco de trás e eu olhei para Relena compreensivamente, assistindo enquanto ela se esticava para entregar uma mamadeira ao pequeno Scott.

- Como é que se diz? – ela perguntou e a criança ficou em silêncio por alguns segundo, pensando eu suponho.

- Bigadu! – Scott exclamou radiante e eu tive que resistir à necessidade de parar o carro só para admirar o sorriso que Relena lhe deu.

_Pétalas_

Já era meio dia quando chegamos ao nosso destino, era uma linda casinha, isolada no meio de toda aquela beleza natural e o branco da areia... Mais parecia um paraíso.

- Shaya, - não me contive. – é lindo!

- Eu sei. – ela sorriu. – É simplesmente perfeito.

- Com você por perto _tudo _é perfeito. – eu não fazia idéia do que acabara de dizer, ou talvez fizesse porque senti meu rosto queimando.

- Você é tão linda... – Shaya sussurrou afastando uma mecha de cabelo da minha testa e, quando me dei conta estávamos nos beijando... E eu não resisti ao desejo de tocá-la, de me perder na maciez de seus lábios, na intensidade dos sentimentos que ardiam em nossos corações naquele momento, um momento em que me senti completa...


	7. Ondas de Calor

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **O que dizer? Hoje é sábado, eu estou congelando e tenho roteiros de estudo gigantescos para fazer... Recuperação é uma coisa! òó

**Nocturn **você sabe muito bem que, se eu não parar na melhor parte é porque não existe melhor parte, então nada de reclamar! XP Valeu pelo coments como sempre.

_**7ª Pétala: Ondas de Calor**_

Eu tirei as malas do carro por puro hábito, pois depois daquele beijo, minha cabeça não parara de girar. E o número de vezes que me peguei olhando Relena fixamente aumentava a cada segundo... Não era como se eu nunca tivesse reparado como o corpo dela era bonito, mas eu nunca a vira de biquíni...

Os braços delicados, os dedos longos, as pernas bem torneadas e a cintura fina, o que eu não daria para passar um braço por aquela cintura e puxá-la contra mim, mas ainda era muito cedo para tais coisas, nós havíamos acabado de dar nosso primeiro beijo! Quer dizer, segundo...

_Pétalas_

Scott brincava na areia a alguns passos de nós, o dia estava lindo e eu não via a hora de entrar naquele mar azulzinho, com Shaya é claro.

- Demos sorte. Espero que amanhã o tempo também esteja assim. – ela comentou sorrindo, mas eu não prestei tanta atenção, meu olhar perdera-se nas curvas de seu corpo. Ela era bem mais musculosa que eu, mas continuava tendo aquela delicadeza de traços que só as mulheres têm, estava surpresa com a minha atração por ela, nunca achei que fosse possível.

_Pétalas_

- Essa praia é particular? – o doce som da sua voz cortou meus pensamentos.

- Digamos que sim. – concordei. – A verdade é que não é um local muito acessível e, por isso, poucas pessoas vêm para cá.

- Espero que continue assim... – ela comentou um pouco triste.

- As pessoas deviam respeitar mais a natureza. – eu tirei alguns segundos para observá-la, seu cabelo brilhava sob o sol ou talvez fosse o contrário? Levantei-me e ofereci minha mão. – Quer dar um mergulho?

- Adoraria. – ela aceitou minha mão sorrindo.

- Acha que Scott vai ficar bem? – olhei desconfiada para a criança.

- Não vamos muito longe, depois que ele está bem distraído.

- É o que parece. – ri, rezando para que ela não notasse que eu ainda segurava sua mão.

A água estava na temperatura perfeita, mas eu desconfio que com Relena ao meu lado qualquer coisa seria perfeita.

- Desculpe. – ela apressou-se a dizer quando uma onda mais forte empurrou-a contra mim, ela ia afastar-se, mas eu a detive, meus braços em torno de sua cintura. Ela lançou um rápido olhar para Scott que continuava a fuçar na areia e, quando voltou-se novamente para mim, pressionei imediatamente meus lábios contra os dela, minhas mãos traçavam cada centímetro de suas costas.

_Pétalas_

Foi tudo tão rápido que, por um momento, eu não soube o que fazer, mas a naturalidade da situação me levou a passar meus braços por seu pescoço puxando-a ainda mais para perto.

- Mamãe! – interrompi o beijo para ver Scott de pé, sinalizando que queria entrar na água também.

- Eu vou lá. – Shaya comentou, mas eu a segurei, eu sabia que, com meus joelhos tremendo do jeito que estavam, assim que ela me soltasse eu cairia.

- Vamos juntas. – pedi, segurando-a ainda mais firme enquanto caminhávamos de volta.

Parecíamos duas bêbadas e assim que chegamos na areia caímos sentadas.

- Ok, aquilo foi pra lá de intenso. – ela referiu-se ao beijo, a respiração alterada.

- Concordo. – nós trocamos olhares, eu diria, apaixonados e caímos na gargalhada, até Scott começou a rir, mesmo sem saber porque.

- Relena, - ela me pareceu um tanto insegura. – eu espero que as coisas entre nós não estejam avançando muito rápido para você... Eu não quero que se sinta mal.

- Por que me sentiria? – sorri e ela relaxou um pouco. – Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa Shaya, quem dera você tivesse aparecido na minha vida antes de eu casar com Bernard... – ela ficou vermelha e levantou-se, pegando Scott no colo e caminhando em direção à água.

Eu assisti com um sorriso nos lábios o modo adorável como ela tentava se entender com ele, não levava o mínimo jeito com crianças, mas ganhava um ponto por tentar.

_Pétalas_

Nenhuma noite em toda minha vida havia sido mais quente que aquela... Eu me jogara na cama, ligara o ventilador no máximo e atirara as cobertas longe, mas isso não melhorou em nada...

Assim que eu fechava os olhos, imagens perturbadoras de Relena vinham à minha cabeça e, em questão de segundos, eu estava morrendo de calor de novo.

- Merda... – murmurei olhando para o relógio que marcava uma da manhã.

- Shaya? – era ela, batendo na porta, eu tive a certeza de estar delirando e quando a porta de abriu achei que ela não estaria ali, mas estava.

- Relena... Desculpe se te acordei.

- Eu não consigo dormir. – ela confessou, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama. – Posso dormir com você? – agora é que eu achei que estivesse pegando fogo de verdade... Óbvio que eu não disse não.


	8. Precipitadas, mas Felizes

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Bom, nada a declarar... Só muito obrigada por estarem lendo e ainda mais para os que estão comentando. Boa leitura!

_**8ª Pétala: Precipitadas, mas felizes**_

Depois de acordar ao lado de Shaya e passar um dia maravilhoso de sol na praia é claro que eu não queria me despedir...

- Então... – ela começou sem jeito. – Acho que a gente se fala.

- É, sem dúvida. – eu não sabia o que dizer, mas quando ela deu as costas o vazio que senti foi tão grande, era quase impossível de agüentar. – Shaya!

Ela virou-se a tempo de me segurar em seus braços e eu enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro fresco do shampoo.

- Relena... – eu estremeci, não queria que ela me afastasse, não queria que me pedisse para deixá-la ir, pois eu não conseguiria.

- Shaya, mude-se para cá! Venha trabalhar comigo! Eu não vou agüentar se você for. – ela riu me afastando para que pudesse olhar-me nos olhos.

- Eu moro a meia hora daqui.

- Eu sei, mas eu não quero perder esse contato, esse... Isso que existe entre nós! – minha dificuldade de raciocinar me assustava.

- Não posso morar aqui... E seu marido?

- Ele não está, você sabe disso!

- Calma... – ela acariciou meu cabelo e fechei meus olhos. – O que quero dizer é que... Eu não gostaria que minha esposa trouxesse a sua amante para dormir na nossa cama.

- Você não é minha amante. – protestei. – Você é muito mais minha esposa do que ele jamais será meu marido. – ela ficou vermelha e virou o rosto, estava chorando?

_Pétalas_

Merda! Meus olhos encheram-se de água quando ela se referiu a mim como sua esposa, mas eu não queria que ela me visse chorar. Eu me sentiria uma idiota!

- Shaya? – pelo tom de preocupação em sua voz ela notara que havia algo errado.

- Mude-se para minha casa. – não me pergunte de onde vieram aquelas palavras, eu mesma só me toquei depois que já as havia dito. – Quero dizer... Você e Scott.

- Você tem certeza disso? – ela me olhou desconfiada, parecia procurar em meus olhos a resposta, senti meu rosto queimar.

- Eu nunca estive mais certa. – sorri e ela sorriu de volta, aqueles belos olhos brilhando.

- Obrigada. – me deu um rápido beijo no rosto e saiu correndo. – Vou fazer as malas!

_Pétalas_

Coloquei o telefone no gancho e virei, meus olhos encontrando os dela, parecia preocupada e ainda mais curiosa, eu apenas sorri.

- E então? – Shaya me apressou.

- Você quer mesmo saber? – provoquei.

- Por que haveria de não querer?

- Não sei... Estou pensando se vou te contar... – ela ajoelhou-se aos pés do sofá e pegou um dos meus pés, beijando-o em seguida. Eu juro que se não estivesse sentada eu teria caído.

- Ora, vamos... Eu faço parte dessa história também, não é? – ela continuou a traçar seu caminho de beijos e, apesar do coração disparado, não perdi o controle.

- Está bem! Você venceu!

- Meu prêmio? – ela sentou-se ao meu lado com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Bernard disse que acha muito bom eu morar com uma amiga enquanto ele está fora. Nunca gostou da idéia de eu ficar sozinha.

- Será que ele acharia essa idéia tão boa se soubesse o que essa "amiga" planeja fazer com a linda, fabulosa e estonteante mulher dele? – eu fiquei vermelha, mas Shaya não pareceu perceber... Acho que estava um tanto... Ocupada.

_Pétalas_

Ok, ter Relena na minha casa só trazia coisas boas, mas quando Scott veio dormir na nossa cama, no meio da noite, eu soube que havia algumas desvantagens também...

- Pense nele como seu filho. – ela me disse na manhã seguinte. – Ele não tem pai e você não tem filhos... As coisas se completam naturalmente.

- Com você falando assim... O mundo poderia estar prestes a acabar e eu continuaria tranqüila. – ela sorriu. – Obrigada, Lena.

- Pelo quê? – ela ergueu os olhos para mim, abandonando o garfo em algum lugar na mesa.

-Pela chance de ter uma família, de saber como é ter alguém com quem se preocupar e amar incondicionalmente.

- Isso é lindo, Shaya. – ela riu quando eu fiquei vermelha.

- Só espero que você também esteja feliz... Quero dizer, tendo se mudado para cá e tudo mais.

- Me arrependeria profundamente se não tivesse vindo. – ela pegou a minha mão e me senti como se fosse a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia.

Apesar de eu continuar sendo, teoricamente, "a outra", não era assim que eu me sentia. Relena arranjara um emprego para mim junto com ela e agora eu tinha alguém para quem voltar no fim do dia.

Isso tudo sem contar Scott que simpatizou comigo, apesar da minha falta de jeito com crianças, e a quem eu devia buscar na escola todas as tardes.

Minha vida parecia caminhar para longe dos meus dias de assassina e, sinceramente, eu não me importava.


	9. Muito Especial

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san! Como vão? Bom, só quero dizer que, no capítulo de hoje alguns anos já se passaram e tal... Só isso e, onegai, comentem.

**_9ª Pétala: Muito Especial_**

- Relena, você não está muito bem hoje, não é?

- Ah, desculpe, Ofélia... – suspirei. – Eu e Shaya nos desentendemos e eu acabei voltando para a mansão.

- Foi muito sério? Faz três anos que vocês estão juntas e isso nunca aconteceu.

- Não, nada muito sério, é só que... Eu tenho pensado muito no Heero ultimamente... Talvez eu devesse me desculpar.

- Ora, não se preocupe! Você acha que ela vai desistir de você assim tão fácil?

- Bom...

- Mas que coisa, Relena! É claro que não! A garota te ama.

- Eu também a amo, não importa como. Eu me apaixonei por ela então ela tem a obrigação de me amar, certo? – decidi entrar na brincadeira.

- É culpa dela você ter se apaixonado, não é?

- Era brincadeira. – ri. – Se bem que você até tem um ponto no que acabou de dizer...

_Pétalas_

- Ah! – rugi, dando um chute na minha porcaria de carro. Não era um bom dia para ele ter estragado... – Eu vou matar você, sua lata velha!

- Vejo que não mudou em nada. – virei-me, eu conhecia aquela voz!

- Heero? De que buraco você saiu? Devia ter avisado que vinha me visitar. Teria providenciado óleo para o seu cérebro robótico.

- Hmph! – típico dele... Deu uma volta em torno da minha caranga, os braços cruzados e me olhou sério (ele olha assim o tempo todo...).

- Está na hora de trocar de carro. – eu comecei a rir e ele me olhou com uma expressão ainda mais estranha.

- Eu achei que você ia dizer algo mais útil. – justifiquei ainda rindo. – Espera! Já está indo? – ele dera-me as costas e começava a se afastar.

- Muito que fazer.

Rever velhos amigos é sempre bom, mas Heero era um dos meus melhores amigos o que me deixou ainda mais feliz e, por um momento, me fez esquecer da briga que tivera com Relena... Como, diabos, eu iria me desculpar?

_Pétalas_

Quando cheguei em casa vi o carro de Shaya estacionado em uma das vagas e, ao mesmo tempo que eu queria correr e me jogar nos seus braços, eu queria que ela me olhasse nos olhos e me pedisse desculpas.

- Sra. Hacab. – uma das criadas pegou minha bolsa. – Srta, Shaya está a sua espera, no escritório.

- Obrigada, Anastasia. – respirei fundo, mau coração batia tão rápido que eu tinha dificuldade para respirar.

_Pétalas_

Ela entrou no escritório com calma, fechando a porta atrás de si e, só então, voltou-se para mim.

- Lena! – eu me levantei de sopetão, era óbvio que meu autocontrole não se comparava à metade do dela. – Eu fui uma idiota... Eu _sou _uma idiota. Você já havia me contado tudo sobre esse misterioso por quem você foi apaixonada tanto tempo, mas mesmo assim eu não pude entender, eu não _tentei _entender... Eu... – havia algo entalado na minha garganta, eu podia abrir a boca quantas vezes quisesse e as palavras não sairiam.

_Pétalas_

Shaya já havia me dito como era difícil para ela admitir que estava apaixonada por alguém e que levaria tempo para que ela conseguisse me dizer "aquelas três palavras", mas pela expressão em seu rosto era exatamente isso que tentava dizer...

Eu esperei, a ponto de ter um ataque, mas esperei e, de repente, a luz em seus olhos mudou e ela aproximou-se de mim.

- Eu te amo e eu não vou deixar que isso acabe desse jeito!

Sem mais enrolação eu a beijei, deixando claro, na minha urgência, o quanto eu me segurara até aquele momento.

- O que três palavras não fazem? – sorri, mal acreditando no que acabara de ouvir, mas sem coragem de pedir à ela que repetisse.

- Se soubesse que você ia reagir assim teria dito antes.

- Shaya, você é mesmo única. – tracei seus lábios com o indicador.

- Nunca duvidei disso. – ela piscou e dei-lhe um tapa no ombro.

- Sua boba.

_Pétalas_

Ali, com ela nos meus braços sorrindo para mim, eu pude finalmente relaxar. Eu conseguira! Eu dissera à ela que a amava e dissera isso com palavras, "_aquelas _palavras".

- Você vai voltar para casa? – perguntei sem jeito.

- Aqui é minha casa. – meu coração parou quando ela disse isso... – Mas nunca, em hipótese alguma, será meu lar.

- Por um momento eu achei... – ela riu.

- Enganei você.

- Foi uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto... – comentei enxugando, discretamente, os olhos.

- Desculpe. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto aproveitávamos aquele abraço tão...

- Especial.

- O quê? – ela afastou-se e me olhou confusa.

- Você é especial, _muito _especial.


	10. Escolhas de Significado

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Bom, só quero dizer que é depois deste capítulo (10) que se encaixariam as minhas outras fics _El Tango _e _Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?_ então no próximo capítulo muitos anos já terão se passado e muita coisa já terá acontecido, para quem quiser mais detalhes é só ler as outras fics, se não quiser... Não fará grande falta, eu acredito. Boa leitura!

**_10ª Pétala: Escolhas de Significado_**

Por alguma razão eu não me sentia bem. Shaya pedira para conversarmos seriamente e assim que nos sentamos ela começara a contorcer as mãos, o que a deixara tão nervosa?

- Relena, - ela começou após longo silêncio. -você me disse, alguns dias atrás, que o homem por quem estava apaixonada chamava Heero Yuy.

- Mas isso foi antes de eu me casar. - apressei-me, aquele assunto era a certeza de ter velhas feridas abertas, se é que haviam cicatrizado. – É passado, vamos esquecer?

- Eu posso esquecer, mas... Você... Você ainda o ama. – ela levou as mãos ao rosto, passando-as pelo cabelo.

- De onde você tirou isso? Shaya, é _você _que eu amo. – ela tinha que estar errada, eu prometera a mim mesma que esqueceria Heero de uma vez por todas!

- Lena, eu amo você e sei disso, mas você não sabe quem ama...

- Eu... Eu... – ela havia dito as palavras corretas, pois eu obviamente não sabia como proceder.

- Heero é um grande amigo meu, sei que deveria ter-lhe contado antes, mas como eu poderia saber que era por ele que você estava apaixonada? – tudo que eu podia fazer era olhar, abismada, para ela. – Escute o que eu digo, ele te ama. Procure por ele, acerte a sua vida. Eu só quero ver você feliz e estarei aqui se você precisar.

Eu estava com raiva, raiva por ela ter razão, raiva por ela não insistir, não pedir para que eu o esquecesse, com raiva por ela ser tão sensível e tão pouco egoísta.

- Você tem razão. – eu admiti, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem por meu rosto. – Vou voltar à minha vida de casada.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Eu quero que vá atrás de Heero!

- Shaya, eu não sei onde ele está, mas se um dia reencontrá-lo...

- Eu...

- Lembrarei de suas palavras.

- Ainda somos amigas? – aquela última palavra doeu tanto em mim quanto nela, mas concordei.

_Pétalas_

Qualquer criatura um pouco mais sensível teria percebido o quanto aquilo me corroia por dentro... e quanto mais eu me esforçava para não chorar, mais eu me desfazia em lágrimas.

- Você fez a coisa certa. – meu irmão, Lionel, disse-me ao telefone.

- _Ninguém_ faz a coisa certa! O que eu fiz foi só mais uma das minhas burradas! – protestei, naquele momento, eu não enxergava qualquer coisa boa naquilo que estava acontecendo.

- Parece que a nossa família tem um azar no amor... Vivemos desistindo daqueles que amamos para outras pessoas...

- Li... – sussurrei, eu conhecia agora sua dor e um silêncio reinou, mas não era desagradável, parecia querer curar nossos corações.

- Mas bem, que vai fazer agora?

- Voltar ao trabalho.

- Shaya, não faça isso... Agora você está magoada, mas logo vai passar. Não vale a pena você voltar a matar pessoas...

- É a única coisa que eu faço direito, Li. – e com isso eu desliguei, não queria fazer meu irmão mais velho zangado, mas que escolha eu tinha? Pelo menos assim eu não precisaria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Lionel e eu sempre fomos muito unidos, ele me apoiara em todas as minhas decisões, menos a de me tornar uma assassina de aluguel, Li era muito parecido com Relena... Ambos cultivavam aquela esperança na bondade das pessoas e num futuro pacífico, eu já perdera a esperança nas pessoas...

Não me critique, o que já sofri nesta vida me dá razões suficientes para odiar o ser humano em todos os sentidos, tenho que admitir que Relena tocou alguma coisa dentro de mim, mas isso não me fez mudar completamente de idéia... Só alguns pequenos pontos.

Olhei para o relógio, já passara de meia noite, talvez eu devesse dormir e quando acordasse fingir que tudo não passara de um sonho.


	11. O Despertar de Relena

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Só pra avisar que este capítulo já seria depois de _Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?_ . Não é bem uma continuação, mas também não deixa de ser uma continuação... :S

**_11ª Pétala: O Despertar de Relena_**

Quando Heero morreu, achei que minha vida tivesse acabado. No ano que se seguiu eu vivi a minha pior depressão até o momento, passava os dias sentada, olhando para o nada e lembrando momentos de nosso curto tempo juntos.

Durante esse ano, Shaya morou comigo, ela cuidou de mim e de Scott e eu me arrependo, profundamente, de não ter agradecido, não me lembro de ter pronunciado uma única palavra durante aquele ano, tudo o que fiz foi divagar.

_Pétalas_

Já fazia um ano da morte de Heero e Relena continuava sentada na mesma poltrona como todos os dias, para ela estava tudo bem, afinal, ela tinha a mim, o problema era que eu estava cansada, cansada de vê-la naquele estado, cansada de ser babá não apenas de Scott, mas dela também.

Eu me aproximei com a bandeja de café e a admirei, era tão difícil vê-la definhar daquela forma...

- Shaya? – o susto que eu levei não significou nada, pois os olhos dela haviam se voltado para mim e o brilho que eu tanto amava parecia estar voltando.

- Relena! – eu me ajoelhei largando a bandeja ao meu lado e tomei suas mãos entre as minhas, eu tinha que me assegurar de que ela voltaria para mim. – Você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Quanto tempo faz que estou desse jeito? – ela soou assustada e eu achei que talvez fosse melhor não dizer a verdade logo de cara.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora.

- Heero se foi não é verdade? – eu engoli em seco, andara tão ocupada desde o dia fatídico que não parara para digerir aquela triste verdade...

_Pétalas_

Os olhos de Shaya encheram-se de lágrimas quando mencionei Heero, e eu percebi como fôra egoísta. Shaya também estava sofrendo e nem por isso ela deixara de cuidar de mim ou de Scott, o seu coração era ainda maior do que eu imaginava e entendi que precisava de mais tempo com ela, para entendê-la, conhecê-la e... amá-la.

- Você tem namorada? – ela me olhou surpresa, mas sorriu.

- Como se alguém pudesse tirar você do meu coração... – Shaya abanou a cabeça como se a resposta fosse óbvia e como me odiei naquele momento!

_Pétalas_

Em um segundo os olhos dela encheram-se de água e no outro estávamos as duas sentadas no chão, chorando copiosamente e aproveitando o calor do abraço, um abraço sem o qual não poderia viver.

- Desculpe. – ela afastou-se e vi um sorriso em seu rosto, tinha esquecido o valor daquele sorriso... Limpei uma das lágrimas que traçavam seu rosto com o polegar, meu coração batendo forte, a respiração acelerou e me vi numa espécie de transe...

- Mamãe! – Scott entrou correndo na sala e atirou-se sobre nós. – Você não está mais doente, não é?

- Não, estou bem agora. – Relena abraçou-o com força, era como se nunca tivera feito aquilo antes.

- Tia Shaya está cuidando de mim! – ele comentou como se ela já não soubesse e eu senti minhas bochechas queimando.

- Bom, agora que sua mãe está bem de novo, tia Shaya vai para a casa dela que há deve estar cheia de teias de aranha... – me levantei e estava prestes a ir para o quarto fazer as malas quando ela me chamou. Eu queria tanto que me pedisse para ficar... Não, eu não queria, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria dizer não à ela.

- Obrigada.

Fui embora, de certa forma decepcionada, mas feliz. A Relena que eu amava estava de volta.

_Pétalas_

Era impossível descrever o que eu sentia por Shaya naquele momento, Talvez em algum lugar dentro de mim o amor que eu um dia sentira por ela ainda ardesse ou talvez tivéssemos que começar do zero... Uma coisa era certa, eu queria ficar com ela.

Depois de colocar minha vida em ordem, telefonei para Shaya e combinei de encontrá-la no dia seguinte, iríamos tomar um café e ela me contaria as coisas que haviam acontecido naquele ano em que eu estivera "fora".

_Pétalas_

As coisas estavam um tanto estranhas, admito, mas eu cheguei ao café e esperei por ela, quem sabe tudo voltasse ao normal depois de um tempo...

- Shaya? – era ela, linda como sempre. Quem a visse jamais diria que havia passado por tanta coisa...

- Oi! – eu levantei meio sem jeito, arrumando a camisa e aquele emaranhado que ainda tinha coragem de chamar de cabelo. Ela observou cada um de meus movimentos.

- Posso sentar?

- Claro! – puxei uma cadeira para ela e voltei ao meu lugar.

_Pétalas_

- Shaya, - eu juntei minha coragem e falei. – eu quero que você me beije. – ela se engasgou, tossindo o café e olhou para mim boquiaberta.

- Aqui?! Agora?!

- É, aqui e agora. – respondi decidida. – Se estiver tudo bem pra você é claro...

Shaya puxou sua cadeira para perto, afastou o cabelo do rosto e se pôs a me observar, parecia procurar qualquer traço de dúvida, quando não encontrou respirou fundo e aproximou seu rosto ainda mais, eu estava mais nervosa do que jamais achei que ficaria, fechei os olhos e esperei, meu rosto queimando. A respiração dela roçou minha pele e, assim que nossos lábios se tocaram, eu senti todo aquele amor ressurgir.


	12. Amor

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Décima segunda e última pétala... Eu não sei qual é a média de pétalas das flores, mas acho que doze é suficiente se elas não quiserem ficar peladas muito rápido... Ok, ignorem isso. XD Obrigada de coração a todos que leram e principalmente aqueles que comentaram. Boa leitura e espero que gostem!

_**12ª Pétala: Amor**_

Todo dia é um dia especial, mas o dia do seu casamento é ainda mais e aquele era o dia do _meu _casamento.

- Você está muito afobada. – Lionel comentou.

- Afobada? Eu vou ter um enfarto do miocárdio!

- Vai ter o quê?!

- Não faço idéia. Que horas são?

- Shaya, - ele me olhou preocupado. – você _tem _que se acalmar!

- Mas, Li! E se chegar na hora e ela disser não? Ela pode mudar de idéia!

- Ela não vai mudar de idéia bem agora... Se fosse para mudar de idéia já teria mudado!

- Por favor, não arranque seus cabelos! – eu percebi que o estava estressando.

- Então se acalme. Nem ao menos é um casamento legal...

- Mas é como se fosse...

- Eu sei, desculpe. – ele me abraçou. – É que você está me deixando louco...

- Com toda razão! – ri.

_Pétalas_

Eu não conseguia parar de me chacoalhar, eu punha e tirava o anel de noivado que Shaya me dera e minha pernas mal me sustentavam.

- Ora, mas você tinha que se casar _de novo_, não é?

- Ofélia! – virei-me indignada. – Você conhece muito bem a história.

- Claro que sim! A primeira vez foi o maior erro da sua vida, a segunda foi por amor e agora esta também. – ela repetiu com as mesmas palavras que eu usara quando discutíramos o assunto dias antes.

- Então, vamos?

- A noiva tem que chegar atrasada, não vamos nos apressar!

- Shaya é noiva tanto quanto eu e alguém terá que chegar primeiro.

- Mas Shaya é a "noiva-noivo" e você é a "noiva-noiva", já combinamos isso! – eu ri, é claro que eu sabia daquilo, mas o jeito com que Ofélia explicava era tão engraçado.

- Já estamos atrasadas quinze minutos.

- Temos que nos atrasar meia-hora _no mínimo_!

- No mínimo?! Existe alguma regra sobre isso?

- É o tempo suficiente para a noiva mudar de idéia.

- É o quê?!

- Brincadeira, querida. A verdade é que esse tempinho é para matar todo mundo de ansiedade...

- Ofélia!

_Pétalas_

- Não esqueça de respirar... – Lionel sussurrou me dando uma cotovelada.

- Obrigada.

Foi neste momento que uma doce melodia começou a tocar e eu vi relena aproximando-se, como estava linda naquele vestido rosa claro, os olhos mais claros que o normal ou talvez fosse o reflexo... Só sei que estava sorrindo e aquilo, para mim, era o suficiente.

- Não estou sonhando, certo? – ela perguntou segurando no meu braço.

- Espero que não. – sorri.

_Pétalas_

No momento que disse meu "eu aceito" não pude conter as lágrimas, já era a terceira vez... Nenhum dos meus casamentos até aquele momento acabara com um final feliz e eu tinha medo, medo que o passado que repetisse, medo de perder mais uma pessoa amada.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – Shaya sussurrou antes de me beijar, agora estávamos casadas. – Droga. – olhei nos olhos dela, estavam úmidos. – Não queria chorar.

- Chore. – eu lhe disse apertando suas mãos. – De hoje em diante só choraremos de felicidade, promete? – eu mesma me atrapalhava um pouco em meio às lágrimas.

- Prometo. – ela sorriu e nos voltamos para os poucos convidados, todos sorriam e eu soube que estava fazendo a coisa certa. – Scott parece feliz... – Shaya sussurrou.

- Ele adora você. – apertei sua mão de leve e corremos em meio à uma chuva de arroz e pétalas até o carro que nos esperava. – Minha mãe não veio... – olhos escuros encontraram os meus e Shaya me abraçou com força.

- Desculpe... – ela fez uma pausa. – Acredite, um dia ela vai entender que o amor supera todas as barreiras para unir as pessoas. E o amor dela por você fará com que esqueça o preconceito.

- Só queria que ela visse como você me faz feliz. – Shaya sorriu abrindo a porta para mim e entramos no carro sabendo que um longo caminho se estendia a nossa frente, um caminho que percorreríamos juntas.

- Tem uma pétala no seu cabelo. – ouvi-a dizer com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Por que você não tira?

- Não... Está bem assim. – olhei para ela confusa.

O amor é muitas vezes estranho, mas não há barreiras que não possa superar.


End file.
